


Soaring High (The Flying Lesson Remix)

by Dancingsalome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: Falling in love was never something Sirius intended to do.





	Soaring High (The Flying Lesson Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flying Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439094) by [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical). 



> Dear recipicent, I hope you will enjoy this remix.
> 
> A few sentences are lifted from the original fic.

Falling in love was never something Sirius intended to do. He didn’t have the time for it. Life was so full of interesting things, and he wanted to do so much. Girls weren’t interesting at all. It was not like he didn’t like them; if they didn’t simper or giggle at him they were perfectly all right. The problem was that a lot of girls did that as soon as he was within earshot. But he liked Lily Evans a lot for example. She was bright, funny and pretty and it was a hoot hanging out with her. he simply didn’t want to do more than that. It was the idea of kissing her, or any other girl for that matter, which was, well uninteresting. Being of a logical mind, Sirius spent some time thinking of who he really would like to kiss, and realised without any dismay he would vastly prefer to kiss boys.

Falling in love was still not particularly appealing and having a relationship still felt too time-consuming. Besides, most boys Sirius knew were totally uninteresting in every way. Really, the only boy who was a match to Sirius at school and could be considered a suitable love interest was James Potter. James was good looking and smart and great fun to be with. The problem was he didn’t particularly want to kiss James either. The idea of it was certainly a lot more appealing than kissing girls, but Sirius felt no inclination to pursue it for real. And wouldn’t, even apart from the obvious fact that James was head over heels in love with Lily. Love, after all, was something Sirius didn’t have time for, and he didn’t miss it either.

Love, Sirius learned, didn’t care for what he wanted. Love, possibly, had decided to teach him a lesson. Because it wasn’t handsome, flamboyant James he fell for, but Remus. Quiet, unassuming Remus, and he fell so slowly it took him a long time to realise what had happened. He knew he always felt good to be around Remus, and though his vacation had got so much better since Sirius started to live with James’ family in the holidays, he always missed Remus quiet presence. Coming back to school and seeing Reus again always brought a bolt of happiness, but the word love didn’t cross his mind until the dreams began.

They were all more or less similar; he and Remus shared a broom, soaring through the air around Hogwarts. In them Remus wasn’t quite as meek as in real life, instead, he daringly steered the broom high and low, darting between towers and trees. The first dreams were just that; two boys on a broom and Sirius awoke from them exalted and happy, but not yet truly understanding of what they meant for him. Then came a dream where Remus laughingly handled the broom with one hand as he turned back towards Sirius. They sat so close to each other on the broom, and somehow their face got so close, so close Sirius knew he could lean forward a little, just a few centimeters, to plant a kiss in Remus laughing mouth. But before he did that, Remus planted a kiss on his lips, and it felt like an explosion was going off all around Sirius, and he woke up. Hot and bothered he sat up in bed, Still slightly panting as if he had really been on a broom all night, Sirius glances at the bed where Remus was quietly sleeping, and he finally realised what he felt. There was only one person in the word he wanted to kiss, and do a lot of other things with, all of which included fewer clothes, and that person was Remus Lupin.

For the first time in his life, Siris was at loss. He always knew what to do- it was practically a Sirius thing to always have an answer. And to his embarrassment, it caused him to babble whenever Remus was around. So he talked even though he could see Remus allowed himself to be dragged around and talked to only because he was so polite. He probably would have preferred to sneak around to a quiet corner with a book. And Sirius really wouldn’t mind; he would love to sit down close and read too, just to be close to Remus. Only he didn’t seem to be able to now when he knew he was in love. So he talked and watched Remus eyes glaze over and thought desperately he would never be able to stop talking nonsense.

Then Remus dropped the bomb saying he couldn’t fly. Sirius stared at him. He had never even contemplated this. To his horror, his mouth didn’t stop talking.

“But you were- oh shit. Uhm, yeah, never mind, then. That must have been a dream.”

Sirius could feel his face go red, and he hoped Remus hadn’t caught those last few words. But then he had one of his most brilliant idea ever. Confidence restored he smiled at Remus.

“So I’ll just have to tutor you, huh?”

Remus smiled at him. A flashback to the laughing Remus in the dream came back to Sirius, and he found he couldn’t breathe properly.

“This is an interesting change of direction,” Remus said and laughed. “I suppose that’d work.”

And to Sirius surprise and delighted amazement, Remus took his hand and started to walk towards the broom-shed, only to surprise Sirius even more with looking completely happy and carefree. The way Remus always should look, Sirius thought, and he would do his best to make that happen.

“So what else was in that dream?” he asked, grinning back at Sirius in a way which caused him to only bluster all the way back to the broom shed. But by the time they were sorting through the brooms, Sirius had found if equilibrium again. He was going to teach Remus how to fly. And by then, well, he was sure that by then he and Remus had found a way to teach each other some other, even more exciting, lessons as well.


End file.
